Not Alone
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Dylan calls Dean, telling him about the situation with Blake. Concerned, Dean talks to his aunt about Blake's therapist problems. Dean tells Roman and Seth. They decide to go ask Blake about why Blake has created the plan to kill himself before his eighte


A/N: I got the title from the song Not Alone by Red.

* * *

There was a random mishap with the locker room arrangements and Dean ended up sharing a locker room with Randy Orton. They got along well, like peanut butter and jelly. Sometimes they got along well, like Dean and his old PE teacher, Mr. Kahn. That ended up Dean having to do thirty one-armed push-ups. When he failed at that, he had to do thirty more.

Dean's cell phone rang and he looked at the ID. It had Blake as the caller and he answered the phone.

"What Blake?" Dean replied, trying not to sound annoyed or rude. He didn't want to push Blake away, who seemed to be pulling away.

"No, I'm not Blake. It's Dylan," the boy replied. Dean was confused. This was the first time that Dylan ever gave Dean a phone call.

"No offense, why are you calling me?" Dean asked, feeling like a jerk.

Randy gave him a weird look. Dean just looked at him.

"It's Blake," Dylan replied. He looked at Blake, who was asleep on the bed.

"What's wrong with him?" Dean asked, "Did he get hit by another car?"

"No," Dylan said.

Randy felt like this was personal, but it was the most interesting thing at the moment.

"Then what's wrong with him?" Dean replied, exasperated.

"He's thinking of attempting suicide the day before he turns eighteen." Dylan replied, wincing.

Dean nearly dropped the phone, "I thought he was getting better."

"We thought so to," Dylan replied.

"Did he see his therapist after this?" Dean asked, noticing Randy trying to look busy.

"He said that she decided to be called at least twice a week now," Dylan replied.

"That's bullshit!" Dean replied and Randy had no clue what was going down. He wondered if he should leave.

"That's what Alex said," Dylan replied.

"She's a therapist. She should be helping people. That's her job," Dean replied. "Did his mother decide to have him switch therapists? Find someone willing to help him with his—" Dean looked at Randy.

"I'm not sure if he tried. I'll get her for you." Dylan replied and there was a pause.

Dean noticed Randy listening, "What?"

Randy asked, "Problems?"

"You have no idea," Dean replied.

"What do you want?" Christina demanded.

"Wow Aunt Christina. Someone screwed you the wrong way," Dean replied.

Randy let out a breath he was holding. At least it was a cousin, not his son or something. He didn't need that much worry on top of everything else.

Dean gave him a weird look. "Did you try getting Blake a competent therapist?"

"We tried. She wouldn't let go of his files. Paranoid bitch," Christina muttered.

"She's the one that cut down to two phone calls," Dean replied. "That's the reason he needs her."

"I know," Christina said.

"Bye," Dean said and hung up. He wanted to go to his aunt's house and talk some sense into Blake. He couldn't because that wouldn't help anything. He put his phone in the bag.

"I would give you advice, but I don't know what the hell is going on with Blake." Randy said, giving Dean a look.

Dean didn't like talking about Blake's suicidal mentality and depression. "Blake is my fourteen year old cousin. He's like a son to me. He has depression."

"That's not that bad," Randy replied.

"He attempted suicide, he cuts himself, and it came back with a vengeance. He decided that he wanted to commit suicide the day before he turned eighteen." Dean explained a little uncomfortable. "His therapist decided that she wanted to cut down Blake's visitation to two days instead of five. She wants him to call at least twice a week."

Randy stared, "What a bitch."

"I know," Dean said.

"If that kid commits suicide, you should sue her," Randy said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"For incompetence," Randy explained.

Dean shook his head, "I rather speak about this with Roman and Seth."

Randy nodded, "Okay." He left the locker room. Dean wasn't sure where he went.

Dean considered what to do about Blake to get the kid to calm his suicidal thoughts. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on in Blake's life to cause him to retreat into his depression and suicidal ways.

Roman and Seth walked in the locker room.

"What's going on?" Seth asked, looking at Dean.

"Dylan called and said that Blake wants to commit suicide the day before his eighteenth birthday." Dean replied and Roman was surprised.

"Oh my god," Roman said and Dean nodded.

"How can my own flesh and blood put himself through that much pain?" Dean asked and his friends looked at each other. They looked back at Dean.

"Dean. Blake's not related to you in any way. He's your cousin because your moms are close friends," Seth explained.

Dean looked surprised, "Oh yeah."

* * *

Hollow. That was one way to describe how Blake felt inside.

"Come on Blake. There's probably one time you felt happy," Dylan said.

Blake stared at the wall. "I don't know what happiness felt like."

Alex asked, "How about cotton candy?"

Blake shrugged, "Only for about two seconds."

"That right there means that you do feel happiness," Dylan replied.

Blake faltered, "Oh go kiss Alex." Dylan snorted. "Are you two fighting?"

Trust Blake to get more worried about his friends' feelings more than his own. Dylan rolled his eyes, "No, we're good." He shrugged.

"Although we haven't kissed in at least a week," Alex countered.

Dylan shrugged, "I was thinking of dying the tips of my hair brown."

"Why?" Blake replied.

Dylan replied, "Something new." He noticed how Alex seemed to be pouting and kissed him. Alex held on to Dylan, kissing back almost hungry like.

Blake rolled his eyes and the door opened. Dean walked in holding a bag, "Hey. I was at the store and noticed this guy—" His eyes landed on the two boys kissing. Roman and Seth lurking not so far behind.

"You noticed this guy, what?" Blake prodded.

"This guy did that douche bag parking." Dean replied, "Taking up two parking spaces."

Dean had told Blake that you can tell a lot about a driver by their parking. Either they're drunk, learners, stupid, in a hurry, or a just plain jerk. Roman and Seth nodded. Apparently Dean had gone on a tirade about 'douche bag parkers' to them.

Dean sat down on the couch next to Blake, trying to ignore the kissing teens. "Why do you want to commit suicide the day before you turn eighteen? You got all of us to listen to you. So who cares if one person decided to move you to two days instead of a week?" Roman and Seth looked uncomfortable.

"Do you two mind?" Blake asked, shooing the two teens away. "Go in the kitchen." The two did as they were told.

"I bought you cotton candy." Dean said, handing him cotton candy.

"Now tell us all about your woes, dear child." Seth said, with his hands together.

Blake went into a long explanation.

* * *

 _Slowly fading away, you're lost and so afraid._  
 _Where is the hope in a world so cold?_  
 _Looking for a distant light, someone who can save a life._  
 _You're living in fear that no one will hear your cry._  
 _Can you save me now?_

 _I am with you, I will carry you through it all._  
 _I won't leave you, I will catch you,_  
 _When you feel like letting go._  
 _'Cause you're not, you're not alone._

Not Alone by Red

* * *

A/N: When I was a sophomore, one of my old friends was seeing a therapist because she was on suicide watch. Her therapist decided that she wanted my friend to call twice a week. My friend was pretty upset about it and she said that was why she needed her therapist. She decided to be home-schooled and did that during our junior year.

Then this year one of friends told me that he was suicidal, but never cuts.

So I'm trying to tread lightly on this subject.

My brother invented the saying, 'douche bag parking' when he noticed that some guy took two parking spaces.


End file.
